Hidden Love
by KameeraJones
Summary: Aro changes and leaves Volterra to be a nomad for awhile and comes across the Cullen Coven and Bella. All Vampires.


**This will be my first suggested one shot from one of my reviewers that I picked. Please review and tell me how I did.**

**Aro's POV**

It can be so dismal to be a vampire. I rule the world as we know it, and yet my mate died years ago so how could I enjoy ultimate power? I looked in the mirror one day and I didn't like what I saw. I saw the same thing I've been seeing for thousands of years. I saw my same pale skin, my same red eyes, my same facial structure, my same physique and my same long black hair. Nothing would change for as long as I live and that could be forever.

Damn it! I cracked my mirrors into thousands of pieces and took delight in feeling the anger and pain overwhelm me instead of putting on a happy face and attitude for my "brothers." I ran to my desk and took out my scissors, I CAN change something about myself. I went back in the day room and picked up a rather large piece of glass. Here goes nothing.

Snip! Snip! My black hair fell to the floor and my head felt lighter, I finally forced myself to look at the shard of glass and I looked different. Finally. Not many people know I was bitten at 23, I looked to be almost 40 most times, but without the hair I finally looked my eternal age. I liked what I saw and decided if I could at least change my eyes I'd be able to really change. Hmm, perhaps it's time for an extended vacation.

**Carlisle's POV**

_Dear Carlisle, Aro recognized you as a friend so this is why we are asking for your help. The Volturi cannot find it's leader, we think he has been killed by the Romanian coven or maybe kidnapped we call on you for two reasons. One so you can possibly tell us of Aro's location, or two, the most likely option, to mourn your friend's death. For any information you might have come to Volterra, but if you do not, stay at home and remember Aro. Sincerely, The Volturi_

Aro is missing? How can this be? What will happen? I was interrupted from my thoughts by knocking on the door. I sniffed the air and smelled... Vampire? How can that be? It isn't a scent I recognized, right? Old man you need to stop asking questions. I chuckled to myself. I scooted my chair back and left my study, I went through the hallway and down the stairs. I opened the door and I saw something quite weird.

Before me stood a vampire, he had black hair cropped short and golden eyes. He couldn't of been any physically older than I. He did a slight bow. "Let me introduce myself, I am Ar- Argo." He seemed unsure of his name for a second. Something was off about him, he wore Jeans and a tshirt like someone in their mid twenties would wear but he looked uncomfortable in them.

"I am Carlisle and this is my house, the rest of my coven is out hunting, would you like to come in?" I offered.

"I would like to come in, thank you." He walked into the spacious living room and sat down on the couch at the far end of the room. "Your house is quite lovely." Argo complimented.

"Thank you. So how long have you been a nomad and have we met before?" I sat across from him in my favorite black recliner.

"I'm actually very new to roaming around and I'm afraid I still have to assimilate. Also I'm sure we have never met before."

"What coven were you in previously if you don't mind me asking?"

"Umm it was not a world renowned coven I assure you."

"Really, because I could've sworn you were part of the Romanian coven." I told him.

He banged his fist on Esme's antique table (she's not going to like that)and his pleasant demeanor changed to anger. "I would never join a band of theives and whores just so I could go against the force that's holding this world together." Argo said extremely fast.

Oh my goodness. The scent, the anger towards the Romanians, the same age, the black hair. "Aro?" I asked and if it was possible he got paler.

**Edward's POV**

Watching Bella hunt was absolutely amazing. Blood stained her clothes and her shirt was ripped to the point of immodesty to say the least. She convinced me to turn her about four years ago and we've still yet to be betrothed, but she's happy so I suppose it's okay. Currently she is sucking a deer dry and couldn't of looked better doing it. "Let's go Edward." Bella called to me after she threw the animal carcass down to the ground.

"Your wish is my command." I said simply. I heard her high heels hit the ground as she passed me easily going 100 miles per hour. Her fashion sens has changed a bit since her human days but anything she does is okay with me I shook my head clear of thoughts and followed her on the familiar path home.

We ran up the long driveway and I heard another mind and I smelt another vampire. Who is that? Bella was about to open the door but I beat her to it. I wrapped my arm around her waist so the new person would know Bella was mine. I turned the handle and pushed the door open, there in the living room was Carlisle and I man who seemed to be around the same age. They looked at us and immediately Carlisle was thinking in some sort of dead langauge and the other guy's thoughts jumped from place to place until they finally translated themselves into Italian. They both got up from their seats and approached us and I couldn't help but notice the appraising look he had when looking at Bella or the slight smile she had when she looked at him and noticed. I growled warningly so he knew to back off.

"My apologies for prolonging the introductions." Carlisle started. "Bella, Edward, this is Argo Valtero and Argo this Isabella Swan and Edward Masen."

"Pleasure to meet you." Argo greeted by shaking my hand. "Pleasure to meet you also." Argo extended his hand to Bella and when she took it he kissed her hand.

A feral growl ripped through my chest and Bella elbowed me in the ribs. "Don't be rude!" She hissed at me.

"No it is okay Isabella, if I had a beauty like you I would fiercly protect her also." Argo told her.

"Nice meeting you Argo, but we have important business to attend to." I pushed Bella up the steps and into our room. It was times like these I'm happy to have sound proof walls. "What the hell was that Bella?" I spat angrily.

**Bella's POV**

For so long I thought Edward was the one I wanted but now meeting Argo I questioned that logic. The electric current that practically engulfed me when we touched was so much more than what I felt when I was with Edward. So when Edward asked me I had no idea what to say. "I was just being nice." I said lying through my teeth.

"You were just being nice? No you weren't because nice is saying hello or asking how someone is you were obviously swooning over him!"

"You're overreacting."

"No I'm underreacting, if he wasn't thinking in Italian then he would've been dead because just by the look in his eyes I could tell he wanted you."

"Oh really?"

"Let's just put it this way, if Jasper was there then he wouldn't have had been able to keep his lust under control."

"Whatever Edward."

Edward was pacing around now. "Okay all you need to do is not talk to him."

"You can't tell me who I can or cannot talk to!" I screamed outraged.

"You are my mate not his!"

"You know what Eddy?" I sneered his nickname. "I don't want to be your mate and I don't want to be your girlfriend we are through!" I yelled.

"But... But... But."

"No buts I am going." And with that I stormed out the room and down the stairs. When I came in the living room the whole family was there and staring right at me, I turned to them and sighed. "How long have you been able to hear us?" I asked.

"Long enough to hear that we only have three couples in the house now." Emmett answered and Rosalie smacked the back of his head. "Ow!"

"Bella you don't need to go." Esme said.

"No it's okay mom, I just need to clear my head." I told her and everyone else. Esme gave me a sad smile, sad because she knew I was upset and happy I called her mom. I ran out in the forest to my favorite place I used for thinking. After about 15 minutes I made it there, it was a huge boulder that over looked the Pacific Ocean. I sat on the rock and tried to relax, but after a littlewhile I heard footsteps. "I don't want to talk Edward." I seethed.

"It's not Edward." A voice called that I recognized as Argo's.

"Oh hey, what's going on?" I said trying to make conversation.

"I could ask you the same thing." Argo was now sitting next to me.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well you and your Edward seemed to just have a falling out, if it's not too bold of me to say."

"No it's fine, me and Edward weren't meant to be mates anyway, maybe I was the first to notice but the feelings were fading."

"Is it because of me?" Argo questioned looking in my eyes. I couldn't lie to him even if I wanted to.

"You just made me realize that I couldn't keep the charade going any longer." I turned away from him afraid of rejection.

He put both his hands on my cheeks and turned me towards him. He kissed me and as soon as his lips went on mine I pulled him closer. He tasted like citrus and vanilla and I couldn't get enough. We broke away for unneccessary air. "You call to me. Like how a human may call to others, your aura is like "la tua cautante" to me. You deserve anything and everything and you deserve to be treated like a queen. There is nothing more that I want than to have you runaway with me and the only thing I fear more than you rejecting it is you accepting it because I can't ask you to make a decision right now or leave your family right now but when you think it over and it may take years, I'll be waiting for you." He took something out his pocket and tied to around my neck. "You'll know where to find me."

"This is all so crazy." I murmured.

"It is, I barely know you but when your mates you can't help it."

Argo got up and walked into the forest. "Wait!" I yelled and he turned to face me. "Where are you going?"

"I have a world to run."

"When will I see you again?"

"I told you, it's up to you, and when you find where I am but you don't see me ask for Aro." He went back into the forest.

I looked at what was tied around my neck and it was a crest, the crest of the V. Coven. Of course! How could I have not recognized Aro? I held onto he crest and I felt the love pouring through me. I will return to you Argo Valtero, or Aro Volturi, or whatever you want me to call you. I will promise to love you and we'll be together one day.


End file.
